Generally speaking, the present invention pertains to a drive means of a timing mechanism which comprises first ratchet teeth of a first major diameter coupled to a cam means; second ratchet teeth of a second major diameter in working relationship with the first ratchet teeth; third ratchet teeth of a third major diameter in working relation with the first and second ratchet teeth; and a drive pawl selectively engaging two of the first, second and third ratchet teeth at a first predetermined period of time to intermittently rotate the same, and a single one of said first, second and third ratchet teeth to intermittently rotate same.
The present invention relates to a timing mechanism and, more particularly, to a timing mechanism having a means to delay the operational program of the timing mechanism.
Timing mechanisms have been used in the appliance industry for many years to control the sequential operation of an appliance such as a washer, dryer, dishwasher and of recent years, microwave ovens. In such applications, it has sometimes been found necessary to apply electrical power to the timing mechanism while at the same time delay the initiation of the program provided by the timing mechanism until a desired starting time. For the most part, the mechanisms used to provide such delay have been complicated, difficult to fabricate, and costly to produce.